The present invention relates to an apparatus for use by an athlete or other person for simulating movements required by sporting activities. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus for use in simulating or practicing skating or gliding motion.
Professional and amateur athletes, such as hockey players and figure skaters, require frequent and constant practice in order to perfect their athletic ability and to develop the muscles necessary for maintaining top performance. In the case of skaters, skiers and the like, the facilities required for practicing such activities are not always readily available due to climate limitations and/or space restrictions.
Several devices have been developed which are said to allow the practice of a skating or gliding motion without the need for an ice or snow packed surface as is normally required. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 497,211-Nagin discloses a gliding surface formed of a selected thermosetting or thermoplastic resin with either a glossy smooth surface or with irregularities. The invention disclosed by the Nagin reference requires a skate, ski or other gliding element comprised of a resin having a very low coefficient of friction, but also having associated therewith a friction surface that may be selectively utilized to provide forward thrust, breaking or guiding qualities when required. The device also requires a large area and complex and burdensome installation procedures. For example, a shallow excavation must be made in an available outside area then a concrete curb is formed around the excavated area. The excavation must normally be at or below the level of the normal frost line. The gliding surface requires several panels, each four to eight feet wide. Moreover, the surface contains no means for assuring that the skaters motion is anatomically correct. Other patents which disclose the use of low friction plastic materials in conjunction with artificial skating surfaces include U.S. Pat. Nos. 508,945-Haemer and 4,438,003-Nathaniel et al.